My New Little Toy
by xJadelynWestx
Summary: An AU spin of the Jeremy/Katherine tomb scene in The Sacrifice


"_I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy," Katherine said, shoving Jeremy to the side. "So you guys just give me a holler when you get the tomb open." _

Katherine grabbed Jeremy by the back of his shirt again, lifting him off of the ground and carrying him to the back of the tomb and slamming him into the wall. Jeremy grunted as his back made contact with the wall, and then groaned a little, using the wall for support.  
>Katherine pouted mockingly, hearing his groan, "Awww, poor baby. You'll live," her expression went cold, and she shrugged. "If not, your precious little ring will bring you back." Slowly, she paced closer to him. "Now… we're going to play a little game." Using her speed, she zipped over to him, holding him hard against the wall.<br>"Rule number one: make so much as a peep, and I rip out your jugular," she looked at him, raising her eyebrows, waiting his response. "You can go to-" Jeremy gasped as her hold on his throat tightened. "Rule number two: if you try to squirm away, I'll break whatever limb is closest to me. Muscles included." Katherine smiled sweetly, "okay?" She then smirked mischievously and released her grip on his throat, allowing Jeremy to fall to the ground, coughing and choking for air.  
>"I hear some noise down there," she sing-songed warningly. Jeremy quickly covered his mouth as he coughed, trying to muffle it, "you know if you kill me, they'll never let you out of here, right?" he murmured, trying to sound threatening. Katherine smirked wickedly, stooping down in front of him. "That's where you're wrong, Baby Gilbert. I don't want to hurt you," she drawled, running her index finger over his open bite wound. "I just want one thing." She brought her finger to her mouth, slowly sucking the blood from it, her eyes hooded and seductive.<br>Jeremy felt his breathing quicken and he shook his head, "No. No more blood. You're already strong again." Katherine pouted at him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet, holding him against the wall, "…I could use some more," she nodded. Suddenly, she ripped his shirt open, giggling, thrilled as she takes in the sight of his torso muscles. "My, my, Gilbert. If you used more of your muscles and less of your brain, you might just snag your little…witch." She smirked wide, slowly running her hands over his chest before digging her nails deep into his Pecs and dragging down, drawing a bit of blood. "Has anyone ever told you you look good in red?"  
>Jeremy stuttered as she leaned in and began to lick the blood beading up from the scratches, "Umm… umm…" "<em>DON'T<em>... speak," she cut him off, looking up at him, a warning in her eyes. The boy gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded quietly, watching as her tongue drew little patterns on his chest. As he gazed down at her, he tried to keep his hormones at bay. _She's hurting you, Jeremy. She looks just like Elena. She's no good._  
>Katherine reached down, lightly brushing her fingers over the crotch of his pants, looking up at him and smirking mischievously when she feels he's half-hard. "Wow, you really are that pathetic and masochistic." She made a tsk-ing noise at him and slowly started to undo his pants. As Jeremy felt her fingers on his zipper, he started to squirm. Katherine looked up at him menacingly, quickly grasping his thighs and squeezing hard. "I will break… your… legs… all <em>three <em>of them." Jeremy nodded quickly and stilled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, disappearing into his thoughts again.  
>Katherine took her time getting him undressed, knowing the slower she went, the more it tortured him. She smirked to herself as she started to stroke him, up and down, up and down, commenting to no one in particular, "Maybe if we're loud enough, the little witch will hear us and get you out of here faster." She tilted her head and shrugged after a second. "Or not. She's not nearly the bad ass she gives herself credit for." Giggling softly, she felt Jeremy start to squirm, his blood boiling as he heard Katherine talking about Bonnie. <em>His<em> Bonnie, who was doing all she could to protect him at the moment.  
>"Don't talk about her like that!" he demanded, grabbing Katherine by her throat. Katherine smirked to herself, allowing him to grab her and slam her into the wall. "Now that's more like it. What other tricks do you have hidden under all of that loyalty, Lassie?"<br>Jeremy studied her expression, trying to decide what he wanted to do. Katherine sighed, acting bored, "Tick tock, tick tock." Jeremy tightened his grip on her throat, deciding in that moment to do the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and roughly pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her hard and shutting her up the only way he knew how.  
>Katherine kissed him back hungrily, happy her plan had worked. As she lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, she tugged back on his hair, murmuring against his lips. "You're a lot less dressed than I am, Gilbert. Get it together." Jeremy groaned against her lips, reaching behind her and fumbling to undo the zipper of her dress. After a few seconds, Katherine groaned, irritated, and rolled her eyes, setting her feet on the ground and pushing Jeremy down onto his back.<br>"This is very annoying, you know… that I have to do this." Katherine speedily shoved her underwear to her feet and unzipped and dropped her dress to the ground before Jeremy could even blink. Gaping at her, he startled as she laughed humorlessly, "Well? Don't just lay there, do _something_."  
>Jeremy quickly stumbled to his feet, uncoordinated as he studied her body, he wrapped his arms around her, walking her back into the wall again. He carefully lifted her into his arms, ignoring Katherine's aggravated sigh. Remembering what Vicki and Anna had taught him, he pinned her hips to the wall of the tomb with his, holding her there as she wrapped her legs around him again.<br>Reaching down and guiding himself into her, he decided in that instant that he wanted to hurt Katherine. Hurt her like she's been hurting him, and Elena, and the Salvatores, and like she's hurt Jenna. He buried himself deeply inside of her as roughly as he could, wrapping his arms tightly around her, snaking his hands up her back and onto her shoulders, starting to pull her down against him. As Katherine let out a low, feral moan from the back of her throat, he knew he was doing something right.  
>Continuing to thrust in that way, Jeremy pulled back just slightly to look into Katherine's eyes. As he caught his glimpse, he saw she had turned into her vampire form, veins protruding from beneath her eyes and fangs undoubtedly exposed behind her lips. Katherine smirked her devil's smirk and squeezed her legs tightly around him, playfully making noises mocking of a helpless moan. Jeremy sighed and shook his head, pulling her away from the wall, then slamming her hard back into it.<br>Katherine gasped a little as he back hit the wall, causing Jeremy to push himself into her deeper. The vampire let out a low growl but refrained from sinking her teeth into his skin again for now. Jeremy tried to control himself as he started to feel close. Katherine pouted mockingly at him, "Not going to blow already, are you Baby Gilbert?" Jeremy huffed, determined to hold on as long as she does, "No. Shut up."  
>Katherine giggled, "Ooh. 'Shut up.' You must have been spending some time with Damon lately, your verbal skills are fantastic." Jeremy slammed her against the wall again, attempting to shut her up, since she wouldn't do it herself. Katherine let out another fake, loud moan, then giggled. Pushing on his shoulders and throwing Jeremy off balance, she smirked, "Let me show you something, angel."<br>Starting to move her hips against his, holding him down where they'd fell, Katherine observed Jeremy's expression, starting to get enjoyment from her new level of control. As Jeremy started to groan in pleasure, she felt herself unable to keep from doing the same. As she moved her hips at close to vampire speed, she leaned down to him further, whispering huskily, "Ready for a break, Gilbert?" Jeremy groaned and nodded stiffly, trying to control how his body was already tensing. He thrust upward several more times, and then felt his muscles beginning to spasm. As he reached his climax and towered over the peak, Katherine bit into his shoulder, drinking from him a bit more gently than she had before, the pleasure she received from doing that pushing her over the edge too.  
>"Mmm…," she whined against his skin, her muscles clenched around him. As the muscles of her lower body relaxed, she relaxed her jaw muscles as well, gently pulling her fangs from Jeremy's shoulder and sighing, standing up. "Get up and get dressed." Jeremy looked at her, confused, "But you… you said a break. That means we'll go back to it, right?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Your little witch isn't getting me out of here anytime soon. Don't expect to go anywhere either." Jeremy smirked a little and shook his head. "You won't kill me. You couldn't." Katherine mimicked a whiny voice, "<em>Shut up.<em>" Jeremy smirked wider. "Spending time with Damon, I see." Katherine quickly glared at him over her shoulder, and then slowly, started to smirk back at him. "So you don't have a _total _death wish then," she commented, tilting her head. Continuing to smirk, Jeremy replied, "Only a little… only a little."


End file.
